


17Thor！你这是虐待囚犯！

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 羽毛，玩胸射精，放置，双性，刑架





	17Thor！你这是虐待囚犯！

神王华贵的宫殿窗帘紧闭，唯有几盏烛台带来昏暗的光线，宫内飘荡着断断续续的喘息声，在过于寂静的环境中显得有些刺耳。

刑架摆在房间最显眼的位置，Loki的双手被铁链分开吊起，双脚被固定在刑架的底端。身体因药物燥热又异常敏感，阴茎翘到贴上肚皮，雌穴更是像一张饥渴的小嘴，流出的“口水”在地上积成一小滩。他就像被判处火刑的罪犯，受欲火的折磨，将理智与尊严燃烧殆尽。

而Thor就在角落看着他，逐渐被剥去高傲的外壳，让最原始的本能和欲望裸露在外。

他不过是犯了一个小错，一个无伤大雅的恶作剧…Loki心里涌上一股委屈，他尝试扭动臀部，试图通过摩擦双腿抚慰胀痛的阴蒂，但是这个动作被双脚的镣铐制止，除了让他看起来像搁浅的鱼一样垂死挣扎，并不能舒缓积压已久的欲望。烦躁瞬间在胸口炸开，Loki视线因泪水而模糊，他已经被吊得够久了，烛台上不算细的蜡烛都快燃尽了！

看到他加速起伏的胸口，Thor似乎明白自己的弟弟濒临崩溃，在对方开口之前起身，走到Loki面前，“看来我的小囚犯等不及要接受他的惩罚了？”，Thor抬起手的同时指尖带上的噼啪作响的电光，在Loki惊恐的眼神下点上对方的肌肤。

手指与皮肤的每一次接触都会有夹杂刺痛的酥麻感窜过全身，最终在他的脑袋里炸开，这种刺激对敏感过头的身体来说称得上残忍了，Loki甚至叫不出声。他只能狼狈的躲闪的，铁链发出的脆响配合他类似窒息时的呜咽，让人听了心生怜悯，而Thor只是面无表情的继续着他的惩罚。Thor的手在对方的胸口上划来划去，不时在乳尖停留挑逗，当它们像两枚果实一样饱满诱人时，用拇指和食指一起捻动揉搓。

“Thor…！你这是虐待囚犯！”，Loki低吼着，平时碰两下都会颤抖的地方哪经得起被如此对待，何况是在被药物提高敏感度的情况下。他的大脑一片空白，连脚趾都忍不住抓住地面回来摩擦来消耗多到溢出的刺激。

“对，没错。”，Thor大言不惭的承认了，发现Loki额头隐隐暴起的青筋决定暂时放过这两个可怜的小东西。他的手一路划向小腹，感受此处的肌肉频率越来越高的紧缩，不忘撩拨怕痒的腰侧，逼出对方诱人的惊喘和轻叫。当他将注意力转到对方的下身时，阴茎已经被不断分泌出的前液彻底打湿，而他不用低头查看就能知道那藏在腿间的雌穴是如何汁液泛滥，鲜红诱人。

“也许我该对你脆弱的部分仁慈一点。”，Thor撤掉了手中流动的闪电，在Loki明显松了一口气的时候勾起一抹坏笑，挥手召唤来了放在自己桌上的羽毛笔，愉悦的对上Loki混合了诧异与羞耻的目光。

“你不能这样…”

“事实上我可以。”，羽毛在Thor为Loki戴上口枷的同时扫上对方的下身，“因为我在虐待囚犯。”

羽毛笔遵从主人的意愿在Loki的阴茎上下刮蹭着，重点照顾龟头，甚至过分的在顶端画圈，不时有几根绒毛送入马眼，钻心的痒让Loki怀疑自己下一秒就会失禁。羽毛逐渐下移，划过双丸中间最敏感的嫩肉，不顾Loki痉挛的大腿肌肉，戳上肿胀不堪的阴蒂。Loki控制不住的扬起脖子哼叫着，极力踮起脚尖试图躲避羽毛的折磨，但是羽毛笔总能精确的追上他的动作，在脆弱的雌穴周围来回挠动。

Loki觉得有一股热流涌向自己的四肢百骸，羽毛的摩擦不仅不能填满他的欲望，反而如掀起一片高过一片的浪花，让他一次次接近顶端又重重抛下。平时用来批阅各类机密文件的东西此时正扫在他的私处…这个事实带来的羞耻感反而让Loki兴致高昂。诡计之神不常反思自己，但当他的脑子因承受过多快感如同短路的电路板一样冒出火花时，也忍不住思考一下自己为何沦落到如此境地。他只是给来自华纳的公主一个警告，在她向Thor献媚时将她的贴身侍女剃光头发…他已经很识大体了！

Loki一定没理解到自己生气的真正原因，Thor不用问就能看出来，对方此时的眼神就跟恨不得将自己生吞似的。反正他没打算听Loki的求饶，惩罚过后会告诉他的，这就是口枷的存在意义。

羽毛重复照顾着下体的每个部分，如同直接扫在Loki的大脑皮层，用痒感将杂念扫开，仅剩对高潮的渴望。他需要他哥哥操进来，而不是看够了自己惨兮兮的模样后含住乳尖来火上浇油！Loki咬紧了嘴中的口球，球型金属硌得牙生疼，却依旧抵挡不住胸口传来的汹涌快感，乳头早在上一轮的玩弄中苏醒，此时的玩弄跟直接触碰他的性器没有太大差别。

Thor的舌尖在乳晕画着圈，突然掠过乳尖总能激得Loki弹跳一下，但这不能躲避什么，因为Thor没有挑逗另一边乳头的手正搂住他的后背，方便自己的玩弄。Thor会用牙齿研磨一阵，猜测到麻痒掺杂进刺痛时便开始重重吮吸，故意发出“啧啧”的声音，很快让对方的呻吟带上哭腔。

Loki觉得自己的视线内的事物开始模糊重影，他相信这不只是泪水的功劳，他现在全身酥软，胸口接收到的快感一股股的汇集在小腹，与下身的痒意混合。这种陌生的感觉逐渐堆积，将他的身体吞噬，终于在Thor的手和嘴交换位置之后达到巅峰——他单靠刺激乳头和挠痒就弓着腰射出来了。

高潮持续了很久，他射得也比往常慢一点，Loki觉得自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，整个下半身酥软得仿佛一碰即碎。这感觉实在不如平时的高潮来得痛快，却足够让他消化一阵了。被彻底润湿羽毛笔在他射精的时候就失去了Thor的魔法控制，掉在他的脚边，Loki失神的望向墙壁，他因沉浸于余韵而有些迟钝，当Thor戏称他为“小母牛”时才有点反应，用泪汪汪的眼睛瞪着对方。

Thor心头一软，去掉了Loki的口枷和脚上的镣铐，舔吻去他脸上的口水和泪痕，托住对方的臀部将自己的阴茎送入过分湿润的雌穴。他缓慢抽送着，帮助Loki将双腿环在自己的腰间，听着耳边的呻吟随着自己的抽送愈发甜蜜，双腿也开始主动夹紧，甚至在他退出的时候勾住自己的臀部缠上来。Thor没有解开他手上的束缚，Loki此时只能用力抓住铁链才不能让自己仰倒或是手腕被磨伤。

这肯定不好受，手臂和背部的肌肉都会被迫绷紧，Thor腾出一只手轻抚过Loki的后背，果然是一片僵硬与轻颤。他决定将这归于惩罚的一部分，并没有及时帮Loki清除困扰，只是追随欲望啃咬着眼前白皙的肩膀与颈侧，直到耳边传来一声轻唤。Thor听出Loki语气中压抑着的埋怨和委屈，他又重重的吮了一下对方耳后的嫩肉，“告诉我我愤怒的真正原因就放过你。”

Loki因这个动作浑身一抖，条件反射的收缩手臂反而被提醒手腕上的束缚有多么难受。他瘪着嘴不想轻易服软，被欲望逼急了的邪神甚至想通过收紧雌穴将对方夹射来报复，结果Thor威胁着将托住他臀部的手撤下去一瞬，吓得他赶紧用双腿将自己挂在对方身上，又承受了几次深顶。

“是因为你不信任我对你的爱和忠诚。”，Thor发现Loki的眼眶迅速发红湿润，眼看着就要哭出来，在内心叹了口气决定不再为难他。手铐随着他的命令自动脱落，Thor抱着疲惫不堪的人往床边走，期间还不忘用阴茎戳弄几下。

“你散播我即将与华纳公主联姻的消息，又编造公主的丑闻激起民众的不满。”，Thor一边将对方压在床上猛干，欣赏对方有些凌乱的模样，“Loki，你可以把独占我的想法直接告诉我的。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛想要反驳，确因对方再次含住乳尖的动作发出一声轻叫，刚刚苏醒的阴茎又吐出一口前液。

“如果再让我感受到你的质疑，我就让你一辈子只能靠乳头达到高潮，听明白了吗，我的小母牛？”，说完之后，Thor笑着看到Loki的脸迅速涨红，不顾他的反抗，捏住他的下巴吻上那张永远不说实话的嘴。


End file.
